Plan Perfecto
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: "James Potter tenía un plan perfecto para hacer que esa noche de Halloween Lily Evans dejara de hacerse la fría con él y por fin aceptara que lo amaba. Aunque ese plan incluyera evitar que fuera al baile, destrozarle los nervios y acorralarla en su lugar favorito del castillo. Pero lo conseguiría". Obviamente, LJ. Gracias por leer.
1. Una

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante, avisadme para poder corregirlo, por favor.

**"Breves" notas:** Bueno... Para todo hay una primera vez y esta la llevaba posponiendo demasiado. Desde hace mucho tenía entre manos este one-shot (que han terminado siendo tres capítulos) sobre Lily y James, y por fin me he decidido a subirlo.

No quiero enrollarme demasiado, así que, adelante, sean bienvenidos, y feliz lectura. Espero os guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Una<strong>

* * *

><p>Era de lo más normal. Tan normal como la palabra «normal» pudiera definirse. Sí, claro, había que evitar detenerse demasiado a pensar sobre las herencias genéticas, a pesar de ser todos receptores, de su cabello rojo y sus ojos verdes; ni siquiera se podía tomar como marca de belleza. Pero vamos, eso no la hacía destacar tampoco entre todo el ir y venir de alumnos que se reunían en aquel colegio porque, ¿qué podía ser más raro que ser mago? Vale, no, allí, ser mago era «lo normal». Entonces, quedaba claro. Ella era normal. Del montón. Una chica más en los pasillos inundados de gente del colegio en el que iba a pasar media vida.<p>

Era lo único que Lily Evans se repetía sin cesar mientras buscaba en su memoria por qué o cómo se las había apañado para que le cayera encima tal marrón, que de sobra sabía no merecerse. Y lo que le había caído a ella no era marrón, ni negro, sino _eso. Eso_, aunque tenía nombre y apellidos, para la joven Lily no pasaba de _eso_, con cursivas incluidas, desde que decidió dedicarse a amargarle la vida, impedirle los estudios, aguarle todas las fiestas y, no menos importante, joder todas sus citas y posibles relaciones a largo plazo. Más aún destacaba el fastidio en ese día concreto del desafortunado calendario de actividades sociales en el que se había vuelto su peor pesadilla, gracias a _eso_.

_James Potter_.

Y todo lo que su nombre conllevaba. Es decir, sus seguidoras. Pues con el tiempo y la experiencia se aprende que no había que menospreciarlas.

Si había algo que a Lily le daba realmente miedo era el poder, bueno «poder», que las seguidoras del capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa de los leones habían logrado aunar en sus manos. Por increíble que pareciera.

Y es por esa razón por la que la pelirroja se auto-convencía de que era normal, y que era imposible que todo lo que el cenutrio de Potter gritaba fuera verdad.

¡Qué la quería! ¡Ja! Eso mismo se lo había escuchado decir a dece… Centenas de chicas en la torre de astronomía mientras hacía la ronda nocturna —porque el cabrón de Lupin siempre le dejaba esa zona a sabiendas de lo que iba a encontrarse, otro que tenía cara de angelito y luego era capaz hasta de darte una puñalada rastrera.

¡Qué la amaba! ¡Ja! Con sus propios oídos, y sin querer, había escuchado decenas de veces jurar y perjurar a los Merodeadores que nunca, nunca, bajo ninguna condición se enamorarían.

¡Qué por ella cambiaría! ¡Ja! Este era el mejor de todos. Bueno, y ¿dónde estaba ese cambio? Ya hacia dos años que había gritado a los cuatro vientos por todo Hogwarts que la amaba con locura y la pelirroja no había visto esas muestras de madurez que él, también, por supuesto, le gritaba.

—Joder… —murmuró mientras se hundía entre los libros en la mesa de la biblioteca.

Ya era lo que le faltaba, que también la agobiara en sus pensamientos cuando intentaba estudiar.

Otra gran palabra, que ahora por su culpa había que poner entre comillas. La única asignatura en la que había mejorado era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sí, esa que empleaban sus seguidoras para… ¿Matarla? ¿Hacerle daño? Probablemente, aunque quizás en sus estrechos cerebelos lo más parecido era romperle una uña o hacer que tuviera ojeras. Lo que fuera para alejarla de su querido James y así dejara de sorberle el cerebro.

Lily suspiró mientras apretaba la pluma entre sus dedos, aquel estrés al que estaba sometida no podía ser bueno para la salud de nadie.

Esas malditas seguidoras, por desgracia, eran peores que el mismo chico. Por número, simplemente. Y que todas ellas cabían dentro del mismo patrón —lo que sorprendía a Lily, tantas chicas iguales—, que ella denominaba CEPA, Chica Estúpida que a Potter Adora, Lily admitió llamarlas «estúpida» después de que le demostraran lo bien que empleaban las Artes Oscuras para conseguir sus objetivos. O al menos lo intentaran y levantaran vergüenza ajena.

Y he aquí cuando volvemos al principio. Lily es una chica normal, pero Lily no pertenece al modelo CEPA; si tenemos en cuenta que Potter ha dicho te quiero a más de la mitad de las chicas del colegio (como ya había demostrado y concluido su experiencia arriba constatada); y que la norma la dicta la mayoría; eso quería decir que Lily no podría ser normal a menos que fuera una CEPA.

Antes de romper otra pluma por querer contrarrestar sus propios pensamientos lógico-racionalistas, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

—A ver Lils, ¿qué te come el coco ahora? —Otra chica se había sentado en la misma mesa de manera casual comiendo una manzana.

—Mi maldito cerebro es incapaz de engañarse a sí mismo para que yo pueda estar tranquila —murmuró sin levantar la cabeza.

No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

—¿Y todo se debe a?

—A _Eso_.

Sí, todos sabían a qué se refería. Y estaban acostumbrados. La recién llegada tan sólo suspiró y siguió comiendo la manzana.

—¿No me vas a decir nada? Como: «Lily deberías dejar de ser tan racional»; o «Lily es que eres una CEPA y no te has dado cuenta» o… Tu favorita... —Levantó la cara de la mesa puso los ojos en blanco y dando un golpe con el puño en la mesa exclamó—: «pero si en dos años vais a estar casados y con un crío llamado Harry, qué más te da».

—Exacto, y como sé que lo sabes, y que no me crees, no me molesto en repetirlo. Pero recuerda Lily, nunca me equivoco. Nunca.

—Claro, jamás… Cuando los cerdos vuelen.

—Según tú ya lo hacen. —Le recordó con media sonrisa—. Así que venga, recoge, que nos vamos a cenar.

Estaba claro que su idea primera de aguantar escondida en la trinchera de la biblioteca hasta que la echaran a patadas no estaba dando los frutos deseados, así que lo mejor era hacerle caso. Recogió todos los papeles y las plumas metiéndolas en la mochila que cerró y se la colgó del hombro. Al menos que quedara claro que ella lo había intentado. Otra cosa más que apuntar a la lista de cosas por las que odiar a Potter.

—Supongo, viendo como te escondáis tras el libro de Historia de la Magia, que todavía no has conseguido chico para el baile de esta noche y ya lo habías dado todo por perdido, ¿no Lils?

Suspiró y negó, si por lo menos Potter la dejara en paz todavía podría conseguir una cita medio decente, pero no caería esa breva. No cuando solo quedaba la cena previa al baile.

—Es más, había querido olvidarlo —gruñó a su amiga.

—¿Por qué no vas sola? Ya sabes, no es requisito necesario ir con pareja, te vienes con nosotras pasamos un buen rato viendo como las CEPAs se pelean por el cafre de Potter que a la vez babeará por ti y… ¡todos felices!

—Sí, todos felices menos yo porque me vas a utilizar para tu diversión —la otra chica se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír—. No, además, me ofrecí para hacer la ronda de noche, te recuerdo que soy Amargada Evans, y no pienso renunciar a mi título nobiliario.

A la par que atravesaban las puertas del Gran Comedor los colores y decoraciones propias de la Noche de Brujas atraparon su atención. El suave sonido de las risas y conversaciones engullían todo su mal humor que el agradable aroma de la cena especial transformaba en una sonrisa rejuvenecedora. Aparte del baile, ese día tenía otras muchas cosas que disfrutar y el Castillo nunca decepcionaba a los estudiantes.

Ante aquel cambio en la pelirroja, la amiga que la acompañaba cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo antes de murmurar.

—Puede que no sea un mal plan para ti después de todo, Lily.

La cena fue más rápida de lo que hubiera deseado, todos tenían prisa por ir a prepararse para la primera gran noche del curso. Los más pequeños presos de la curiosidad y la novedad, los mayores fijándose los objetivos. Y lo mejor de ello es que muchas de las CEPAs no estaban en el comedor.

—Nunca pensé que me alegraría de que tardaran tanto en arreglarse —comentaba Lily mientras volvía a la torre.

Aún quedaba una hora para que la fiesta diera comienzo y ya se imaginaba cómo estaría el dormitorio. Así que en el retrato de la Señora Gorda se despidió de sus amigos, les dio la mochila para que la dejaran sobre su cama y decidió hacer tiempo paseando por el castillo hasta que dieran comienzo sus tareas de responsable.

—Maldito, cabrón, superficial, histérico, rastrero, … —La retahíla de nombres que pronto podía resumir en un _eso_ la precedía por los pasillos y escaleras buscando las zonas más altas del castillo.

Al menos desde las ventanas se podía tener una bella vista de los terrenos del colegio y el cielo estrellado.

—Sin tener que ir al picadero local —se respondió a la pregunta inexistente.

Y siempre era mejor estar alejada de todo para lamerse las heridas.

Claro que a Lily le hubiera encantado ir al baile, sola, acompañada, eso era lo de menos, ir y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. Disfrutar de la velada, de la comida y bebida, de la música y reírse de las extrañas parejas que se formaban aquella noche. Si encima tenía la posibilidad de llevarse algo más, pues mejor para ella. Pero…

—Hasta que el imbécil no se aseguró por medio de Lupin que me pedí hacer la noche no me dejó en paz. Como lo pille —Ahí se detuvo, cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerzas —. No, Lils, piensa en esta noche como tu noche libre. _Eso_ está entretenido y… Jamás pensé en las CEPA como buenas niñeras.

Una corta sonrisa se le escapó mientras se acomodaba sobre el alfeizar de una ventana observando el cuarto creciente que esa noche brillaba imperial sobre el cielo.

—Una lástima que no pueda aprovecharme para hacer algo que me guste. No, tengo que hacer la ronda para evitar que destrocen el castillo.

De nuevo su ceño se frunció, al menos, podría descargar el mal humor contra ellos.

Tras ver las malas caras de los prefectos de las otras casas que habían recibido la condena, o castigo, de trabajar esa noche, sabía que todos tenían la misma idea que ella. Se repartieron las zonas a vigilar, y antes de poder alegrarse por haberse librado del área más cercana al Gran Comedor, Lily estaba maldiciendo por haberle tocado las zonas altas del castillo.

—Lo habéis hecho a propósito —se le escapó en un susurro que heló a los demás.

Sí, lo habían hecho a propósito.

—Piénsalo como si fuera un regalo para que descargues el mal humor, y si tienes suerte mates a Potter, nos harías un favor.

—Muy gracioso —masculló bajo su sonrojo creciente y las carcajadas ajenas.

Al menos, se dijo mientras se disipaban para ocupar sus puestos, estaba segura que hasta más entrada la noche no iba a tener nada que hacer.

—Genial, más tiempo para comerme el coco.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	2. Uno

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Es un LilyxJames y consta de dos capítulos. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante, avisadme para poder corregirlo, por favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Uno<br>**

* * *

><p>Golpeó con la varita el mapa mientras susurraba unas palabras antes de que los compañeros de casa le vieran. Aún así era incapaz de borrar la sonrisa que se le había pegado en la cara desde que todo el alboroto comenzó. Era el pistoletazo de salida a todo el plan que llevaba trazando cuidadosamente desde septiembre. Y por fin iba a ejecutar.<p>

El ir y venir de magos disfrazados, los gritos de alegría e ilusión reinaban instaurando el caos en la pequeña sala. Hasta el pequeño problema de las locas que le adoraban demasiado estaba bajo control. Escondió el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo de atrás ansioso por salir notando que el momento se acercaba a medida que la sala se iba vaciando.

—¿De verdad que te quedas, Cornamenta? —le asaltó un chico moreno desde el respaldar del sillón una vez estuvo el ambiente más despejado.

—Sí, esta es LA noche. Y nada va a jodérmela.

—Más te vale borrar esa sonrisa antes de ver a Evans si no quieres asustarla y hacerlo todo aún más complicado —se unió un tercer chico rubio desde la escalera mordisqueando una barrita de chocolate—. ¿Queréis?

Ambos negaron con la mano, tampoco esperaban que compartiera con ellos su mayor debilidad.

—En ese caso, siempre puede decirle a Evans que está disfrazado de psicópata…

—No funcionaría, le preguntaría cuándo no lo está.

—_Touchée_ Lunático —el moreno se llevó la mano al corazón mientras bajaba la mirada en derrota y el rubio cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro que lo mejor era que le tocara los pasillos del último piso, James? Lily no va a estar precisamente contenta con nada de esto.

Ahí estaba una de las piezas fundamentales del plan, conseguir que Lily estuviera a solas y lejos de todo ser viviente durante la noche para que, por supuesto, solo él pudiera fastidiar el plan.

—Tranquilo, Lunático, me hiciste un gran favor al convencer con esto a los otros prefectos. De su humor y demás, déjalo en mis manos, con el plan perfecto que tengo todo está calculado.

La sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca socarrona.

—Sí, olvidábamos tus tendencias masoquistas —apuntó el moreno haciendo que los otros dos explotaran, a carcajadas y de enfado.

—Maldito Canuto, y yo que te creía mi hermano, serás…

—¿Hijo de Black? Sí, lo sé, y es muy complicado vivir con este estigma social —masculló entre sonrisas llevándose la mano a la cabeza en gesto teatral—. Algún día aceptaré como honrado el apellido de mis padres y podré ser feliz conmigo mismo… Si no se mueren ellos antes.

—Deja de ennegrecer el ambiente. —Se subió el puente de las gafas mientras se acomodaba en el sillón—. Será mejor que os vayáis ya al baile si no queréis terminar con los restos de los restos y una horda de locas preguntando por mi genial perosna… A todo esto, ¿de qué narices vais disfrazados?

Recorrió con sus ojos avellanas de arriba abajo a los dos chicos, sin comprender a qué venía aquel extraño conjunto de ropas y accesorios sin sentidos ni relación, todo _muggles_, supuso.

Lunático, llevaba el de pelo claro algo más largo alborotado y la ropa clara y desgastada, además, de dos accesorios, un sombrero de fieltro marrón oscuro y unas gafas redondas de marco de alambre que escondían sus ojos.

—Serás… —se incorporó del sillón—. Esas son mis gafas, ¡devuélvemelas!

—Son las que rompiste «accidentalmente» hace un par de meses, tiraste a la basura para que te enviaran las nuevas, y le he quitado los cristales. Tranquilo.

Bufó antes de echarse de nuevo hacia atrás y observar a su otro amigo. También mantenía el pelo moreno alocado y cruzado por una bandana de un brillante rojo que, supuso, que en mejor vida fue una de las corbatas del uniforme; la cantidad de collares de cuentas que colgaban de su cuello junto a otra corbata ahora teñida de negro, varios anillos y pulseras, y aquellos pantalones de cuero tan pegados que debían incomodar al andar.

Elevó una ceja de nuevo mientras esperaba respuestas esclarecedoras a aquello tan increíble.

—Pues de unos _muggles_ que cantan en dos bandas de música enfrentadas… ¿Cómo se llamaban, Lunático?

—Yo de John Lennon y Sirius va de Keith Richards, aunque no me ha dejado que le haga un hechizo para cambiarle la cara—

—Nadie, repito, nadie —marcó cada una de las sílabas mientras apretaba las mandíbulas—, toca mi cara bonita.

—Pues eso, de músicos _muggles_.

—¿Y no podías ir tú —señaló al moreno— de hombre lobo y tú de vampiro como todo el mundo?

—Te hemos dejado el de vampiro a ti, para ver si calmas la sed de una vez —le guiñó un ojo mientras lo decía.

—Pero… ¿De _muggles_? —insistió sin apartar la mirada del rubio que escondía una sonrisa bajo su apariencia enfermiza—. ¿Con todo lo que teníais para elegir y os disfrazáis de dos muggles normales y corrientes?

—Ey, James, ¿sabes que el tipo éste del que voy ha hecho un pacto con el demonio para no morir nunca? Seguro que no escuchó nunca hablar de la Piedra Filosofal…

El rubio por fin hizo un gesto significativo al chico del sillón, sí, solo tuvo que contar esa anécdota inverosímil para convencer a Sirius Black de que se disfrazara de ese _muggle_. Qué sencillo.

—Tú eras el que querías ir de ese tal Lemon, ¿verdad, Lupin? —le inquirió con el dedo desmontando toda la trama.

La sonrisa cálida que dibujó en su rostro mientras balanceaba los pies era la clara señal de asentimiento que necesitaba. Esa maldita apariencia de santo le daba demasiada ventaja respecto a todo el mundo. Hasta de sus amigos. Aquello no tenía nombre. Aunque claro, Sirius también se merecía lo que le pasaba, y más por dejarse caer en la trampa de Remus Lupin de manera tan estúpida.

—Y es Lennon, no Lemon. Nos vemos —se giró desde el marco del retrato de salida—, y suerte con Evans.

James Potter agradeció las palabras con un gesto de la mano antes de volver a ensimismarse en el sillón. Bueno, ya no tenía tiempo para pensárselo más. Lo decidió hace tiempo, esta iba a ser su oportunidad definitiva, si no conseguía que, al menos, cambiara algo su actitud hacia él… Entonces…

—Y una mierda voy a dejar de insistir. ¡Nunca! —Se enfadó contra su propia línea de pensamiento, aunque le costara la vida, sabía que ella era la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de los años que le quedaba, y cada vez lo tenía más claro—, pero cambiaré de estrategia. Sí, eso haré. Aunque no hará falta, este es un plan a prueba de fallos. Lo conseguiré.

Se incorporó del sillón en un salto, se estiró y subió la escalera saltando los escalones de tres en tres hasta su habitación. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Allí sobre la cama estaba lo que quedaba del disfraz de vampiro que le habían dejado. Era una parte importante del plan. La única forma de no despertar sospechas.

Una ducha rápida, para centrar el pensamiento, y a vestirse. Camisa, pantalón oscuro, fajín, corbata de lazo, zapatos brillantes y una capa. Ante el espejo murmuró algunas palabras con la varita para hacer crecer sus colmillos y blanquear su piel. Se pasó la mano esperanzado de poder atusar su cabello aún húmedo. Pero fue un gesto completamente en vano. Nada nuevo.

Una vez más, cogió el pergamino y activó el mapa. Ella seguía dando vueltas por el pasillo contrario, y aún la mayoría de alumnos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor junto a los profesores que no estaban en sus despachos o habitaciones. Obvió los pequeños puntos de McGonagall y Dumbledore que, como todos los años, bailaban juntos para deleite de los alumnos chismosos.

Todo iba perfecto.

—Allá voy, Lily Evans.

Antes de salir de la habitación, se volvió al baúl para coger la capa de invisibilidad, cualquier previsión podría ser poca se recordó, y salió cubierto por ella, bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala común, recorrió los pasillos conocidos, pasó de largo por el pasadizo que daba a la Torre de Astronomía esquivando a la primera parejita feliz y llegó hasta un recoveco que sabía Lily adoraba. El lugar que había elegido para esa noche.

No era para menos, murmuró observando bien el lugar mientras se quitaba la capa y abría el ventanal. No dejaba de ser un hueco de tres paredes que quedaba escondido del pasillo principal, por lo que evitaba mirones e indeseados. Apenas tenía una anchura considerable que dejara mucha libertad de movimiento, lo que obviamente jugaba a su favor, y, por último, aquellas las vistas que ofrecía la ventana del lago, el Bosque Prohibido y el cielo estrellado difícilmente podían mejorarse desde cualquier otro punto del castillo. Era otra de las joyas que el castillo escondía.

—Tan solo volando —se apuntó mentalmente—. ¿Cómo sabe Lily de este sitio y, más importante, a qué viene?

De pronto su ceño se frunció mientras abría los brazos para comprobar que su intuición no le engañaba, apenas habría dos metros entre la pared que refugiaba el recodo y la ventana. No podrían caber más de dos personas. Aquello era muy peligroso… Mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Intentaba hacer memoria entre la furia, sabía de aquel lugar porque veía la marca de Lily allí a menudo… Pero, ¿alguna vez estuvo acompañada?

Apretó el puño inconscientemente, ¿cómo se le había escapado?

Aspiró cerrando los ojos, dejando que el suave aire frío de finales de octubre limpiara su cabeza. Necesitaba calmarse, y disfrutar. Tan solo disfrutar del momento. Y asegurarse que después de esa noche Lily solo pensara en él.

Agitó la cabeza, tenía razón, ¿cómo iba a salir mal aquello? Además, él era James Potter, ¿quién, después de todo ese tiempo, iba a atreverse a tocar a _su_ chica?

—Nadie. Nadie.

Aprovechó el alfeizar de la ventana para sentarse y observar el cielo, las estrellas y la luna reírse de ellos y cómo las ramas de los árboles susurraban entre ellas, disfrutando de la noche. Como él mismo tendría que hacer, y olvidar de lo que no podía controlar.

No tendría que faltar mucho para que llegara. El hecho de que fuera demasiado temprano también estaba calculado dentro del plan, y la razón principal para suponer que mientras Lily esperaba para hacer su trabajo iría allí a serenarse.

Una corta sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios pálidos, él estaría allí para evitarlo.

Podía imaginarse perfectamente la escena, verla enfadada y resoplando cuando le viera allí.

Su voz amenazante… ¿Se apiadaría de él esa noche al menos o estaría tan furiosa como siempre?

Vería como se dibujaba aquellas bonitas líneas en su entrecejo mientras sus ojos verdes relampagueaban sin apartarse de él. Sus mejillas encendidas, ¿cómo podía hacerle entender que le encantaba verla así?

Quizá lo mejor de todo era actuar como si fuera casualidad. Estaba deseando que llegara.

Y la dama no se hizo esperar. Podía escuchar los pasos familiares taconear fuertes contra la piedra del suelo. James tuvo que vencer la tentación de esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad para poder observarla. Vencer a su estúpida cabeza que le decía que una vez invisible la abrazara por la espalda, sería un susto, un juego más de Halloween, una victoria para él.

Negó con la cabeza volviendo los ojos al cielo, pero no iba a sacrificar un simple abrazo por la posibilidad de conseguir que Lily Evans le creyera.

—Joder, genial… —Ahí estaba mascullando improperios contra él, atacando sin piedad— ¿Tan pronto te han dado calabazas, Potter?

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


	3. Dos

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Lamento decir que no tengo Beta y pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier error sangrante, avisadme para poder corregirlo, por favor.

¡Conseguido! Me he quitado una pequeña espina que siempre quise escribir. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos<strong>

* * *

><p>Se mordió la lengua antes de contestar que justo estaba esperaba a su cita que acababa de llegar. Sabía mejor que nadie que en esas situaciones no debía dejarse caer en su mal humor y responder lo que quería escuchar. O se perdería para siempre en su trampa.<p>

Así que apartó la mirada del cielo y la volvió hacia ella. Estaba justo como lo llevaba imaginando todo el día que sería: aún con el uniforme puesto, el pelo recogido, los brazos cruzados y frunciendo los labios de aquel modo tan encantador.

Apretó los puños para contenerse y no ir a abrazarla en ese mismo instante.

—Lily, pero ¿qué haces aquí?… —Dejó escapar una risa baja calculada mientras intentaba sonar sorprendido—. Mejor aún, ¿de qué vas disfrazada si se puede saber?

—De bruja con _muy_ mala leche —contestó tajantemente fría—. Y como no vuelvas al Gran Comedor o a la Sala Común en este mismo instante te habrás ganado una detención por estar fuera de las zonas permitidas.

Ahora sí que se le escapó una carcajada, adoraba a aquella chica que tenía salidas afiladas para todo, sobre todo cuando él era el blanco. El punto uno del plan estaba en marcha, estaban conversando, no sabía por cuanto tiempo pero debía mantener ese diálogo durante el mayor tiempo posible.

—Lily, Lily, querida, normalmente Halloween es para ser algo que no puedes ser durante el resto del año. Una princesa en apuros, un hada, una gatita sexy, …

La chica elevó una ceja sin moverse. Aquello era el colmo de la exasperación, lo último que quería ver y escuchar ese día. No le bastaba con haberle jodido la posibilidad de divertirse, que encima tenía que encontrarlo y escuchar sus estupideces machistas. Y todo ello sin saber dónde se había dejado a la CEPA de turno que ese día llevaba del brazo.

Más importante que todo ello.

¿Y cómo narices había llegado él, el maldito imbécil de Potter, a su único rincón de paz y sosiego? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Sería la primera vez? Esperaba por todos los magos y brujas del mundo que lo hubiera descubierto esa noche y por error. Porque estaba claro que había acabado allí con las intenciones de siempre. Sin contar que sí, la Torre de Astronomía estaba ya ocupada.

Adiós a su lugar de descanso, después de ese día iba a estar contaminado y vetado.

Agitó la cabeza cambiando el peso de pie, bueno, al menos podría dejar que su enfado se dirigiera contra el causante principal que era. No había mal que por bien no venga.

—¿Y tú de que vas? ¿Cuándo, exactamente, no eres tú un vampiro?

—¿Nunca? —Respondió confundido—. En aso afirmativo todo el mundo sabría que no podría estar en Hogwarts por la clasificación como «seres» que tienen por el Ministerio de Magia.

Lily se quedó perpleja ante su respuesta, no se creía que aún no se hubiera acostumbrado a esos deslices de ideas entre el mundo mágico y el _muggle_.

—Mira déjalo. Olvídalo. —Intentó ocultar ese lapso escondiendo un mechón pelirrojo tras su oreja nerviosa, aquello no le gustaba nada y todavía quedaba bastante tiempo para que terminara el baile y, por consiguiente, su tarea de prefecto—. Lárgate antes de que saque la varita y termine arrepintiéndome. Hoy no es el día apropiado, Potter.

—¿Acaso vas a atacarme? —susurró levantándose de la ventana de un salto, clavó sus ojos sobre ella y notó por un mínimo segundo cómo tembló, sí era el momento adecuado para ir un primer acercamiento—. No lograrías nada, me conozco los contra-hechizos de todos los hechizos que sueles usar. De memoria.

—¡Qué menos! Imbécil, si al menos no me jodieras todas las noches la rondas de prefecto por estar morreándote hoy con esta y ayer con la otra… —Podía sentir cómo su voz subía una octava inquieta, la estaba poniendo nerviosa y comenzaba a decir cosas que no recordaba.

Justo era el momento que James aprovechó para dar un paso más hacia ella, tentando el terreno. Dejándola retroceder, sin apartar la mirada de la presa. Sometiéndola a esa misma presión, que siguiera murmurando sinsentidos con aquellos labios tentadores.

—¿Estás celosa? —Le cortó cuando ya no podía hacer que su sonrisa fuera mayor, estaba casi dónde la quería, un paso más y chocaría contra la pared dejándola sin escapatoria.

Antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar al contacto de su cuerpo contra la piedra de la pared, James la encerró entre sus brazos sin borrar la sonrisa que mostraba los colmillos crecidos.

Y parece que esa pausa le sirvió a Lily para reorganizara su mente. Desconfiando del chico que se estaba comportando de manera más agresiva que de costumbre. Lily estaba segura de qué quería, sólo tenía que controlarlo y no pasaría nada.

—No —respondió tan fresca como acostumbraba.

Fue sin querer. Pero era imposible evitarlo. Su cabeza cayó entre carcajadas sobre su pequeño hombro, adoraba a esa chica. Cuánto hubiera deseado que le dijera que sí, porque estaba seguro que sus palabras anteriores sí demostraban algo de celos escondidos, porque aún lo recordaba; y sin embargo, ahí estaba manteniendo su postura altiva y ofensiva para él. Pensando que todavía podía escoger cuando comenzar el juego y cuando terminar sin pagar nada a cambio.

Esa era la única diferencia hoy, ahí, entre ellos. Él al menos estaba dispuesto a llevarse algo, costara lo que costase.

—Potter, deja de hacer el psicópata, según tú no te vale como disfraz —le llamó la atención tras unos segundos incómodos.

Poco a poco recuperaba el aliento y trataba de contener la risa, ahora estaba en la parte más complicada de su plan: la que no tenía pensada. Porque debía esperar a ver cómo reaccionaba ella, y, sobre todo, ver qué puertas le abría ella misma por la que colarse para conseguir su objetivo.

—No. Tienes razón, Evans… —Su nariz fría rozó el cálido cuello de Lily, podía notar el escalofrío que erizaba su piel y como su respiración aumentaba al sentir su risa chocar, puede que fuera demasiado rápido, iba a arriesgar—. Ahora yo soy un vampiro, y puedo morderte, ¿qué podrías hacer contra ello?

—Potter, aléjate o…

Tenía que tener cuidado, estaba demasiado cerca, demasiado tentado, no debía dejarse llevar.

—¿O qué? —Con un poco de dolor dejó atrás esa suave piel para enfrentar sus ojos relampagueantes.

—Potter, esto no es un juego, déjame en paz.

—Venga, Lily, es solo una noche al año en la que…—cerró los ojos y volvió a bajar su cabeza buscando su piel.

Ojalá le abrazara, tan solo sus manos reaccionara a él. Un simple gesto que le indicara que había hecho bien en arriesgarse, pero parecía que no. Que la prefecta perfecta estaba más inclinada a salirse del juego dejándole allí. Tenía que buscar cómo evitarlo.

—¿Solo una noche qué? —podía sentir el enfado crecer en su garganta, la había cagado, ahí estaba, no se había equivocado en nada, la conocía demasiado bien—. ¿Solo una noche en la que quieres jugar conmigo también—?

—No quiero decir esto, lo sabes, yo no—

—Tú no qué, Potter. Déjalo, vale. No quiero nada contigo. Acéptalo.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

—¿Qué no? Dime que me equivoco.

—Te equivocas —repitió serio sin apartar la mirada.

Aquella seriedad no era propia de él, y eso hizo que su estómago se contrajera. Lily había asumido hacia tiempo que James Potter podía ser el tío más bueno que había en el colegio y que jamás se iba a interesar en ella, pero también era un mujeriego y lo último que quería era ser una más en su lista de conquistas y tener que soportar un corazón roto que podía haber evitado.

—Pues no me dejas creer otra cosa.

Su puño actúo antes que su mente golpeando la piedra, su cabeza se nublaba, por sus palabras, por su cercanía.

—Dime entonces qué quieres que haga.

—Sé consecuente —escapó su voz como un susurro, ¿por qué de pronto esa noche estaba actuando así?—. Tan solo que seas consecuente con tus palabras.

Chascó la lengua y bajó los brazos. En menos de dos pasos estaba junto a la ventana cogiendo la capa, fijo mirando el paisaje.

—Tú ganas, está bien. Da igual lo que haga o diga para ti no soy sincero. Como siempre, te sales con la tuya. Pero no te olvides que te quiero, Lily Evans.

Acarició su mejilla intentando esbozar una última sonrisa. ¿Plan perfecto? Una mierda, como todo lo que hacía para ganarse a la pelirroja.

Pero no. Cerró los ojos, esta vez no iba a irse sin un premio, a pesar de todo, se lo había ganado, y estaba a su alcance. Ahí, a meros centímetros, sus ojos verdes fijos en él, era normal que tuviera las mejillas tan sonrojadas y cálidas, y sus labios generosos tentándole.

No iba a darle tiempo a reaccionar, aún estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, y aquella caricia que nunca imaginó. Y sin más bajó su rostro hasta capturarlos. Poco a poco, saboreándolos, esculpiendo cada una de sus curvas mientras pedía permiso para entrar. Su lengua se aventuró más allá de lo que alguna vez imaginó posible, explorando el nuevo mundo, buscándola para jugar. Enzarzándose en una batalla que sí que no quería perder, que no podía perder.

Dejarle aquel recuerdo.

El entrecortado gemido que escapó pronto se vio correspondido con sus manos aferrándose a la camisa blanca, y le concedió unos segundos para que respiraba mientras el seguía mordisqueando y jugando con su labio inferior. Bajando por su barbilla. Escuchando como se le escapaban cada suspiro anhelante. Hasta su cuello. Abrazó su cintura mientras rasgaba aquella piel tersa con los colmillos, lamía la leve herida. Buscaba más sus gemidos inconscientes. Buscando que suspirara su nombre.

Pero no lo consiguió.

Se detuvo. Aún tenía los labios entreabiertos y poco a poco abría los ojos perdida.

Un último beso, casto, sobre ellos, sin querer separarse del calor de su cuerpo.

—Nunca jugaría contigo Lily Evans, porque no quiero perder lo que más amo —susurró sin dejar de adentrarse en sus esmeraldas.

La había besado. La había besado. No, le había dado el mejor beso de toda su vida.

Y por si fuera poco, volvía a declararse. Pero, ¿qué hacía que en esta ocasión, se estuviera replanteando las palabras que acababa de decir?

El beso, se recordó rápidamente. Por supuesto, pero no era lo único. Allí, escondidos de todo, lejos de sus amigos, del resto de estudiantes demostraba que no estaba actuando, sino que era más real de lo que creía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas preparando esto? —susurró esquivando su mirada por primera vez.

Podía sentir cómo le halagó la pregunta y se mordió la lengua enfadada. Bajó sus labios hasta su oído provocándole un nuevo escalofrío imposible de ocultar.

—Desde antes de volver al Colegio. —Una pequeña mentira no iba a perjudicarle más.

Lily cerró los ojos aspirando sin querer el aroma masculino que la abrazaba, era cierto, aún seguía aferrada a su camisa. Y no quería soltarse.

Quizá no se perdonaría las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. Sabía que mucho iba a cambiar durante lo que quedara de curso por culpa de las mismas… pero… ¿Acaso no iban a terminar casados y con un hijo?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, creía ciegamente en que su amiga nunca se equivocaba, así que no le quedaba más remedio que darle una oportunidad al imbécil de Potter.

—Demuéstramelo, James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Si os apetece, no os olvidéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que hacen sonrojar y que agradeceré hasta la eternidad ^^

También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate :3

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

PL.


End file.
